1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panic door lock and, more particularly, to a panic door lock in which a dead bolt will extend out of itself as soon as the door is fully closed and can be opened either by turning a key or handle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various types of door locks that each have a dead bolt and a latch bolt. These locks have no risk of being opened by a thief with a thin piece of picklock. However, the dead bolt can not retract back and then extend out of itself, as the latch bolt can, when the door is closed. In other words, a key must be used every time when the door is desired to be securely locked.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a panic door lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a panic door lock in which a dead bolt will extend out of itself as soon as the door is fully closed and can be opened either by turning a key or handle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.